thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9 (TV Series)
Season 9 of AMC's The Walking Dead consists of fourteen episodes; it premiered on October 7, 2018, and concluded on March 17, 2019. The show was renewed on January 13, 2018. Angela Kang replaced Scott Gimple as showrunner. This season adapts material from Issues #127-168 of the Comic Series. Plot "A New Beginning" To be added. "There Were Whispers" To be added. "Impending Doom" To be added. "Confrontation" To be added. "Life and Death" To be added. "Union" To be added. "Blood for Blood" To be added. "No Turning Back" To be added. "Call to Arms" To be added. "Led to Slaughter" To be added. "The Whisperer War: Part One" To be added. "The Whisperer War: Part Two" To be added. "A Fallen House" To be added. "Certain Doom" To be added. Episodes Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee * Danai Gurira as Michonne * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand as Aaron * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan Also Starring * Austin Amelio as Dwight * Tom Payne as Jesus * Xander Berkeley as Gregory * Khary Payton as Ezekiel * Katelyn Nacon as Enid * Pollyanna McIntosh as Anne * Callan McAuliffe as Alden * Avi Nash as Siddiq * Samantha Morton as Alpha Deaths To be added. Trivia * This season is mainly based on "Volume 22: A New Beginning", "Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams", "Volume 24: Life And Death", "Volume 25: No Turning Back", "Volume 26: Call To Arms", "Volume 27: The Whisperer War" and "Volume 28: A Certain Doom" from the Comic Series. * Scott Gimple stated that Season 9 will be a stark contrast to previous seasons. * This is the first season in which Angela Kang is the showrunner for The Walking Dead. * This season implemented a time skip after the events of All Out War. ** Lauren Cohan (Maggie Rhee) confirmed in an interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live that Hershel Rhee is one year old at the start of this season. So Season 9 takes place about 18 months after the events of "Wrath". ** Angela Kang confirmed on Talking Dead that the time jump was about a year and a half since "Wrath". * Magna, Yumiko, Connie, Kelly, Luke, Hershel Rhee, Marco, Tammy Rose, Ken, Earl, Alpha, and Lydia appear in this season. * Below are the changes made to the main cast in this season. ** Callan McAuliffe (Alden) and Avi Nash (Siddiq) have been upgraded to series regulars after recurring appearances. *** Despite their status as series regulars, they are listed under "Also Starring". ** Samantha Morton (Alpha) has been cast as a series regular for her first appearance this season. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Seasons Category:TV Episodes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Season 9 (TV Series) Category:The Walking Dead (TV Series) Seasons